La La Land
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: Ray sets his roommate Roy up on a blind date with a man he sometimes talks to. He seemed like her type... and would be familiar. (Happy Birthday, PreciousRoy! I hope you have had a great one!)


La La Land 

It was Monday morning, in the middle of December, and Old Man Winter was currently pouring heaps of the wet white powder he owned from his home in the clouds onto the city below.

A young woman sat relaxed on the loveseat as she watched the snow fall in tiny bundles right outside the living room window. The home she shared with someone else was small, but nice. One-story, two bedrooms, a large study, and three bathrooms. Every room except the guest bathroom was spacious. In all, it was cozy and felt homely.

"Hey, Roy!" Came a smooth voice from the adjacent kitchen.

Roy heard her roommate hop off of the bar and walk into the living room, the wrap holding his long black hair back, brushing the tops of his bare ankles.

"Yeah?" she said, turning to face him.

The young man, who was named, Ray, walked up to her with a cheeky smile. Living with this woman was awesome. She was the best roommate he'd every had. He plopped down next to her, taking up the other cushion. He sat his laptop on his lap and looked at her, his golden eyes beaming with achievement. He was so happy for what he'd done.

"What's today?" He asked. Ray already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her.

"My birthday. Why?"

"Wanna do something?" She couldn't help but notice the hopeful glint in his golden eyes.

"Like what? I'd just planned on staying here with some friends while we watched movies. Including you too of course."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to ask you to cancel those plans."

"Why?" Ok, now she was confused. What was he getting at?

Ray bit the inside of his cheek. "I... have a surprise planned for you."

"Aw, that's really sweet but you don't have to do anything for me. I'm flattered but-"

Ray leaned in, his lips inches away from hers. "I'm afraid this is something you can't turn down."

Roy's heart pounded and she felt her face heating up. "O- ok."

"I'll give you this much. Don't worry and don't be nervous." He ended his statement with his signature smile, one that always relaxed those around him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me," Roy said, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Ray chuckled and with a firm push, got up from his spot. "Not yet, that's saved for Christmas."

For the rest of the day things remained quiet, despite the semi-anxious looks he was getting every now and then. He felt bad for not saying more than he did but he'd made a promise. He wouldn't say a word.

Come three o'clock that afternoon, Roy was told to get ready and wear her best little black dress and a pair of heels.

She turned to the man currently sitting on her bed, her long hair wrapped in a green towel. "I'm taller than _you_ and you're telling me to wear high heels?"

Ray shrugged nonchalantly and cooed, "Whaaat? I like tall women."

While laughing and shaking her head, Roy rummaged through her closet. At the back, Roy found a pair of nice flats and held them out, showing she was going to wear those instead. No way was she going through that torture.

Both to her surprise and glee, Ray did her hair and makeup. She soon modeled a neat, wavy updo with a simple pink lip and cat-eye lined eyes. Small smudges of black, gray, and white eyeshadow covered the lids of her eyes, giving them an enchanting, smokey effect. The aura Roy gave off at first glance was welcoming and warm, like always, but her ensemble now added on mysterious and elegant.

"You look breathtaking. Ready to turn some heads?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Around 4:30, there was a set of knocks at the door. Using a hand to silently tell her to stay, Ray went to the door and opened it.

Roy watched as a wide grin plastered itself onto Ray's face and something in her mind clicked. It was someone he knew, but who?

"Thanks for doing this. It'll really make her day."

Hearing that made the cogs in her head turn. What in the world was he doing? Soon Roy found herself face to face with someone she never thought she'd meet, in person anyway.

In front of her stood a tall, exotic looking man with short, two-tone blue hair. It was dark sea colored in the back and painted light sky in the front. The unique locks complimented his pale skin nicely. The man's carmine pools bored into her indifferently, but there was also a hint of uneasiness flickering in them. Almost like he expected something to happen.

Roy looked at Ray with a huge grin and said, "A-are you serious? I'm spending an evening with him?"

"I can't tell if you're excited or in angry disbelief," came a deep, kind of flat voice. The two couldn't help but hear the hint of amusement in the undertone though.

"Just perpetually stressed, haha," she told him playfully. Extending a hand she added, "I'm Roy, its nice to finally meet you."

"Kai. Same," he said, extending a hand in a polite hello as well.

"Quit stalling and go! You're burnin' daylight," Ray said, giddier than a snake about to eat.

Kai stood straight and looked back and forth between the two and shrugged with a snort in the woman's direction.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

Kai and Roy left the house and started in the direction of his black sports car which was parked up the road a few houses down, near the corner of the street. While walking, Kai couldn't help but notice something. "Don't take this wrong, but, its winter and you're wearing a dress like that?"

Her eyes shifted from one side to the other, her heart still going at a million beats a minute. That didn't stop her wit from coming through though. "Don't take this wrong, but, Its winter and you're parked a mile away?"

Kai snorted again, this time a low chuckle following. "Mmhmm." He liked this one, really. "I don't mean to laugh. The situation's amusing."

Though the dress she wore was gorgeous and long sleeved, it went to the middle of her thighs and regardless of the weather, she didn't look comfortable in it. Someone had messed up, big time. "Ray said it looked nice on me. My nerves got in the way of my judgement."

"I see." Kai paused. "Go get changed. I'll wait."

They walked back into the house to find Ray sprawled out on the couch, hair undone, half naked and passed out. They exchanged bewildered and then amused glances. They looked at Ray and then back at each other.

Kai watched Roy as she went up the steps and then took his usual stance on the wall closest to them. Old habits sure did die hard for him. With a tired sigh, it had been a long day at work, he let his head drop back limply against the eggshell colored wall and thought back to when this had all began.

It was in the thick of August when he'd gotten the call. Kai was in a deep sleep, when out of nowhere, his mobile rang, jerking him awake and unfortunately back to the land of the living. He tiredly, and blindly felt around for the noisy object while he grumbled incoherently, his face squished up in between his pillows.

"Uh?" the sleepy thirty-something drawled out, irritation seeping through.

"Hey Kai! Its been awhile, whaz uuuup?" Kai flinched at his booming, energy filled voice. It was way too late for this! Kai checked the time, 3:37AM. Or early, whatever, he was in no mood for it. Kai rolled over with a lifeless flop onto his back. Was this guy drunk? Yes.

"Ray," he started. "For fuck's sake I thought you were Tyson."

"NOOOOPE!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Ray whispered.

Kai groggily sat up and reached for the lamp next to him. Throwing the covers off, he sat himself up on the side of the bed. "Whaddo ya want?"

"Iiiiii wanted to surprise a good friend who's been having it rough lately."

Kai pressed a button and the call ended. He plopped back down onto the bed, making it squeak and rattle. This couldn't be happening.

_Fuck!_

It was a nice gesture but it took until late last night for him to fully agree. Kai wasn't one for doing these kinds of things but for an old friend, and possibly a new one, he'd make an attempt at it.

Hearing what sounded like boots pounding, Kai looked up to see Roy coming back down in what appeared to be thermal dark leggings and a classic, fitted long sleeve shirt. Black was the color of her pleather coat, her hair was down, and one of Ray's red sashes was wrapped around her neck. Huh, Kai thought it was a sash, turns out it was a scarf similar to his. Kai gave her an unamused look, obviously feigning it.

She shrugged and said, "He swipes my vanity, I swipe his closet."

Ok, forget holding that in. "Well shit, as long as your warm."

While driving around, Kai was trying to think of some small talk.

"I like your makeup. Nice job," Kai started, his gaze going from the road to her.

"Ray did it,"

"Did he now? Well, there's something to hold over the bastard."

"What? As in, use it as blackmail? You're an ass."

"Yes, but I'm a fine ass," he said, on the verge of laughing again. "And you find it hilarious."

Roy blushed and looked out the window, stifling a laugh of her own. He wasn't completely wrong, but she wasn't fond of the idea. Joking about something was one thing, actually doing it was another thing entirely. Still, this guy was going to be fun.

In time they parked and Roy looked around to see that they were outside a bowling alley. Kai eyed her up and down, damn she looked nice.

"Tell me something?"

"Hm?" Roy's gaze went from him to everything else and back. He was just hot as hell. Fuck, he froze it over. Blues and blacks really did suit him. A black muscle top with tight blue jeans and steel toed boots. She was on the verge of melting.

"Are you comfortable with crowds?"

"Uh..." Her blue eyes fell onto her lap.

"I'll take that as a no." Kai looked around and saw a shopping center across the street. Looking back at her he said, cocking a brow, "I'm not big on this but, wanna go shopping?" He guessed most girls liked that. Did they though? Practically every one he knew did.

"Honestly? No. I'm hungry. Haven't ate today. Are you?"

"A bit."

Roy watched as Kai smirked, something coming to mind. She could practically see the lightbulb going off in his head and it kind of unnerved her.

Facing her again he said, "Ever eat at Tojo's?"

"What?"

"Ohhoho. Ok, my beautiful maiden, you're in for a treat."

Roy felt her face heat up and said, her eyes shifting bashfully, "I- I- uh-"

"Yes you are."

Soon, Roy found herself in front of the place called, Tojo's. She could smell pizza and burgers wafting around from inside what looked to be a small mom and pop joint. Wanting a feel for where she was, the woman watched people leave. Her eyes went wide at what an elderly couple was carrying on top of their pizza box. Was that... wine?

"No way!" Kai saw what she did and smiled. She seemed livelier and that was a good sign in his book.

"Yup, this place has wine. They sell other beverages too but this place is known for their wine selection."

"That's... unique?" Kai nodded at her. He thought it was weird too when he first found this place on a whim one tired night after work, but he soon learned to love it, and he hoped Roy would too.

The two went inside and were soon escorted to a corner booth at the back of the room. Roy looked around as they walked. The place wasn't too crowded, maybe five out of their twenty tables were full. Already this was turning out to be wonderful, she could relax.

The interior of this place was nice, homely. Mahogany wood paneling made up the walls and the floor matched. Big, square tables were spaced out evenly in offset isles with tall, cushioned metal chairs or couch-like booths positioned comfortably around them. The furniture looked like it had been painted on with finger paints, though she knew otherwise, and by hyper children who were given absolutely zero direction. The bright, random splatter patterns and spilled out colors all over the originally black tables, made her feel warm, fuzzy, and giddy for some reason. It somehow took her back to a simpler time. One where she could've gotten away with doing something like this because it was just so cute.

"Here you are. I'll be back in a bit to take your orders," said a server. She sounded happy but the two could tell how drained she was.

"Poor girl," Roy said, once she was out of earshot and had slid in, Kai taking a seat directly across from her.

"Yeah, no kidding. I've been where she is and it's smack-dab in the center of Shitsville. And it don't get better."

Roy busted out laughing at that. "Me too. I'm always tired."

"Ray said you were a teacher. I commend you, I couldn't do that. I'd be fired on the first day."

Seeing an opportunity Roy leaned forward, resting her chin on the back of her left hand. "Is the great Kai Hiwatari finally admitting he can't do something someone else can?"

Kai snorted at that. She was good, she was good. "I didn't say I couldn't do it, I just said I'd be fired on day one."

"Yes you did, and that's the same thing!"

"No its not."

Both were now laughing with every word they spoke, doing their best to keep it low so as not to attract unwanted attention.

"What can I get you two lovebirds?" said the waitress as she approached their table. Kai saw Roy go red and couldn't help but smile.

So she does have a crush. Ray was right. How cute,he thought.

"I'll have the eight ounce steak medium rare with salad on the side." He looked at his company who's gaze was on her lap again. He contemplated messing with her, calling her a pet-name, but he decided against it. If anything came of this, it should happen naturally, and on an honest foundation. But Kai had to admit, she was really cute when flustered. "What will you have?" he finally said.

"Uh, the same, but make my steak well done. Please?"

"Yes, ma'am. And relax, you're with a great guy. I'm jealous honestly." With that the server left and Kai couldn't stop himself from howling.

"I- I shouldn't be laughing, it's just-"

"I know, the situation's amusing," Roy let out, her nerves easing up. It was for some odd reason that she couldn't place her finger on but she wasn't about to complain. Significant other or not, this was wonderful.

"So, what was it like living with the guys?" Roy asked, currently midway into their meals.

"Hm?" Kai looked at her, a forkful of salad hanging out of his mouth.

She laughed at that. This wasn't something you saw everyday. Kai realized what was funny and hurriedly swallowed what he was eating.

Watching her he scowled, two could play at this game. "Let's play a fun game, shall we?"

Roy saw the challenging glint in his eyes and nearly squealed. "Sure," she said with a smile.

"For every question you ask, you have to answer one of mine." Roy nervously shrugged her shoulders at him. What had she gotten herself into?

"To answer your question, I hated it. Then it became tailorable. The worst one to live with was Tyson, then it became Daichi. I'm not joking when I say he's a damn jungle monkey. The hardest one to live with, believe it or not, was Ray. That hair, I can't- no."

"You're really going to complain about that gorgeous hair?"

"Do you share a bathroom with him?"

"No, we have our own. Why?" Then she thought about it. "He clogs the drain?"

"Not just that. When you share a small bathroom with Ray Kon there are obstacles to overcome. The first is the trails of loose hair. Second is, yes, he does clog the shower drain... daily but that's not the worst of it. When that man goes anywhere near running water and doesn't wash off the area, forget girls I can handle some hair, but it seriously looks like all the gorillas from Tarzan had a shaving war in there. Its awful."

"That's hilarious, oh my god!"

"Now its my turn," Kai said. Though it was meant to sound playful, because of his tone it came off a tad creepy.

"Ok." Her nerves rose up again. What on earth would he ask her?

"Ray told me you were having it rough. What's ailin' ya?" In his eyes, Roy saw that he was sincerely concerned. Was that what made him say yes to Ray's request?

"Teaching job mainly. Its just tiring. Life likes kicking my ass a lot." Kai nodded, understanding that all too well.

"It's as expected... life's good for tiring us out."

Roy watched as Kai's eyes went from her to their nearly empty plates. "If you ever need a shoulder drop me a line. Ok. Truth be told I'm a tad different with women, girls. I still don't open my arms often, or completely, but I am nicer. Courteous at least." He locked eyes with her again, and Roy found her breath caught in her throat. Was he blushing, at her?

When their meals were finished and the bill paid, by Kai of course. He wouldn't let Roy even go Dutch on it, they left and drove aimlessly. The bowling alley was still too crowded, even for his liking, so that was still a no-go. Tonight, Roy came first, as it should be. As they drove, Roy decided to continue their little Q & A game.

"What's with the face paint, and why the weighted scarf?" she asked casually.

She could pretty much hear his mind shutting down and cringing at the memories. He thought he looked so coolback then, but now... Just like George Lucas with the Star Wars Holiday Special, he'd pay to have someone find and burn every photo and such that exists of him in those years. He was thankful for the life it had given him but the embarrassment was unprecedented.

"Uh..."

"I don't think I've ever heard your voice squeak like that," Roy said while laughing. Kai cleared his throat. Had their emotional roles been switched? This girl could play this well. Alas for her, so could he.

"What's with the big purple binder with my face plastered all over it? What's in it?" Kai said, his trademark smirk back.

"Uh..."

"I don't think I've ever heard your voice squeak like that," Kai said, playfully mocking her.

"Ok ok, you win,"

"And what do I get?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you have roasted me like lean meat,"

"That's a dumb reward I'm giving it back." Once again the two were thrown into fits of laughter.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," Kai started, stopping at an intersection, this one had the loooong red light. He hated it but right now he preferred it for some reason, though deep in the back of his mind, he knew why.

"Fine, but you first."

"Fine." As Kai started to drive again, he pursed his lips. How was he going to word this to where she didn't think he was completely mental? Oh wait, he was. Oh well.

"I liked hair metal and anime a lot as a kid. The face paint, though practical because of the bright stadium lights, I thought made me resemble the 'cool' and 'powerful' metal heads from the '70s and '80s. I was also inspired by David Bowie to wear that type of stuff on my face. F. Y. I. I blubbered like a baby when he died. ... As for the scarf? I was hugely inspired by Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z. That, and I thought it would help with training and my deplorable posture. At least that's what I told myself. ...Your turn,"

"This is fun."

"Uhhh-huh, so you say."

Roy stayed quiet for a bit. Where to start? "I guess that binder was how Ray knew I was a fan?"

Kai nodded, affirming her assumption. "He told me he saw it when he was helping you move in."

"I looked up to you for years. You were a symbol of strength and perseverance for me. I used to always tell myself that 'if Kai can make it through things so can I' I know, that's really weird. I'm sorry."

Kai licked his lips, this wasn't the first time he'd heard of someone looking up to him as a hero, he just never understood why him? He was an ass that made terrible choices in life and still somehow ended up with a lucky lot and so much more than he felt he deserved.

"Its not weird, no, not at all," he started with a breath. He didn't expect such a serious answer. "I'm honored if I was any help to you. Being a source of strength I mean. Whatever you were going through when you found me, I'm very proud of you for making it through. We all have someone that helps us through our shit. I had Dranzer and the guys, you had an idol. That lifeline is all you need."

"Thank you, Kai,"

"Mmhm," Kai paused, allowing the noises around them to speed away with some of the thicker air. "So what's in the binder?"

Roy grinned and found she couldn't stop herself from laughing, her heated face falling into her hands briefly. "I hate you!" She didn't mean it and he knew it, but that cheeky bastard, he knew what he was doing.

"No you don't," Kai said with a smile, his own laughter bubbling. He loved it when he could poke at people and they poked back. It made things so much more interesting.

"Your attempts at humor are so dry they're painful to swallow,"

"You're laughing your ass off, little lady, so I doubt its that dry."

Turning into a almost empty parking lot, Kai's car jerked as he pulled the gearshift where he needed it, coming to a stop.

Roy saw that they were in front of a bookstore. A rather big one with a coffee shop inside. She looked at Kai and said, "The last leg of our date is at a bookstore?"

Kai looked at her and shrugged. "Unless you wanna combat the crowds at the bowling alley? Yes."

"I didn't mean that bad at all, I'm just shocked. This is fine, great actually. I just never expected you to like places like this. This seems more like Kenny's thing, not yours."

"We all have our surprises and coming here once a week to escape the hum-drum of life is mine."

"I hardly get the chance to go here. Too busy. I used to come here and write. C'est la vie."

He smirked at her knowingly. "So I've been told." This poor girl needed a break so bad.

"Before we go inside I need you to do something for me,"

Roy looked at him wearily and said, "What?"

Kai eyed her with a straight face and said, "Bend over."

"What?! Why? Uh," Her faced felt so hot you could cook an egg on it. Just what did he mean by that?! They were both adults of course, but they'd only just met hours ago.

Kai rolled his eyes and thought, _So much for that working._ He cleared his throat and pointed down at the floor as he said, "Bend over, and look under your seat."

"Oh,"

"Yeah... What did you think I meant? ...Oh." He looked away, realizing how it had sounded. "Never mind."

"Your voice gets squeaky when you're embarrassed, doesn't it?"

"Pretty much." Kai cleared his throat, stupid nerves.

"Poor thing," Roy said as she did as Kai had asked. Going under her seat she pulled out a semitransparent plastic bag with a blue and red, stencil bird logo on it. The bookstore's logo.

"This is really sweet, thank you!"

"Sorry its not wrapped, I bought it on the way there. I wasn't thinking, it was a spontaneous kind of thing."

"That doesn't matter. The fact that you did this at all is more than enough. I'm truly grateful. Thank you."

"Mm. Well I hope you like it and that you had fun." Roy opened the bag and Kai saw her eyes beam. Guess he did well.

In Roy's hands was a thick, hardback notebook for her to write in and a new pack of really good pens that wouldn't smear with every stroke made. Along with a card that, judging from the weight and shapes inside, had a good amount of money in it. This was beyond anything she imagined.

She looked at him, teary-eyed and mouth agape. "I..."

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up and scowled at he screen. It was nearly nine o'clock at night, what on earth could they want? "Hello?"

Kai could tell by het tone that she was anything but happy. Listening on, he could hear how angry she was getting and he couldn't blame her. He knew exactly what kind of call she was having. A work-related one.

When she hung up he sat up and set the car up so he could start it and drive off immediately. Their night was cut short. What a bummer.

"I'm sorry about that. Work. I gotta be there for a meeting, bright and early."

"I figured."

"I really wanted to go in there."

"Don't worry about it. Always a next time, right?"

"Are you serious?!" Kai's heart skipped a beat. He loved seeing her so happy.

"Yeah." He paused. "Now let's get you home." With a turn of his keys the engine rumbled and he backed out onto the road.

As Kai stopped, this time in front of her house, she looked at the clock on his stereo. It was nearing ten. Roy had to get up at five and be there no later than six. How fun.

"Happy birthday, Roy," Kai said, followed by a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." At that she slid out and walked toward the house.

While Kai waited for her to go inside, he pondered calling Ray up and getting her number. Then he remembered that he had been given a key to the house earlier that day, Ray's doing. He smiled as the door clicked shut, and drove off toward home, thinking that there would definitely be a next time.

The End.


End file.
